Freedom
by Wiccacow
Summary: Casteswapped. Captain Psii hears Eridan's voice among the doomed and decides to free him, to make the most of whatever life he has left. But not before he extends another offer first. Contains sexual content.


**Note: This is casteswapped - Eridan is a yellowblood, the Psiioniic is a violetblood.**

"You're a strange slave."

This was something Eridan knew already, but it sounded different coming from the other's gently lisping voice.

But he didn't say this. A good slave didn't voice opinions or thoughts. "Sir?"

The captain shifted his seating on his personal throne of sorts, fins wiggling as he thought. Eridan had learned to read the body language of his fins once he had discovered his face read like an archaic text written in a dead language.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say you like being a slave, but you go about your business with a certain… pride. Like you're trying to make a good example for your blood colour."

"Thank you, sir."

"I wasn't finished."

The young yellowblood shifted nervously, toes digging into the wood. Reflexively he almost apologized, but he managed to redirect the intended words into a bow of his head. It wouldn't do to apologize for an interruption by causing an interruption with that apology.

The captain watched him silently, fins moving in a way that spoke of…_concern?_ "I imagine you're aware by now that I hear the voices of the doomed."

"I've heard stories, sir." He didn't know where this was going, but a lump began gathering in his stomach.

Captain Psi made a small noise of agreement, nodding his head slowly. As the silence dragged on, Eridan had a funny feeling the Captor wasn't going to expand on the topic. He had a way of switching between different trains of thought without care for another's confusion in following.

"I'm releasing you from my services."

The words struck the ochreblood like an icy arrow. He didn't understand._Why_? He actually _liked_ Psi as a master. Better than any of his past ones. So why-

"I've also purchased the papers necessary to pronounce you a free troll."

…_What?_

"In addition, I will be granting you four sweeps of pay, pay that would've been rightfully your if not for your status as a slave."

…But _why?_

"The ship is bound for a suitable port, one not home to degenerates. You will be let off there to do as you please."

…Okay, _but why?_

"Do you have any questions?"

_Yes. Why, why, why, and, oh, why. Maybe a how thrown in there too._

"No."

"Good, though I have one for you."

_What._ "Yes, sir?"

"Do you desire me?"

Bright yellow would be the words to describe the young slave's colour. To describe his feels would take far more words. "S-Sir?"

"Is the question not clear enough for you?"

Eridan didn't know what to say. The words themselves were obvious, but the intent eluded him. He didn't recognize the language currently present in his fins. He was utterly lost and in the dark. Was he testing him? Say what he wanted him to say and he earned his freedom?

"I guess I should explain for once. I merely noted the direction, quality, and frequency of your gaze when I would oversee the work of you and your group. Your eyes tend to linger on me, while most keep theirs downcast."

_He… but… what._ "I apologize if my gaze offends you."

Psi's fist slammed down on the arm of his chair, causing Eridan to jump. A small betrayal of his highblooded temperment. "That isn't an answer." He growled through a clenched jaw.

_Uh-oh. Tread carefully, Eridan… just… tell him the truth. You don't know what he wants to hear, so just… tell the plain and simple truth._ "I… I do, sir."

The silence was maddening. But he didn't have to wait long before being graced with a soft smile. "Well, if you desire me, then approach."

_…was this a test?_ "Sir…?"

"If you would like to know you captain carnally, _then get over here and seat yourself upon him._" he growled impatiently.

Was this really happening? Not fifteen minutes before he had been scrubbing the deck clean, now he was being told he was a free troll and could even _pail_ with the captain, something he had only fantasized about before?

His mind felt hazy and dislocated from his body as he walked forward, limbs shaking gently. The captain slipped his hands around him, helping him into his lap. The boy began shaking more, sense becoming overwhelmed. He had never been this close to the captain before. He smelled of honeyed fish, one of his strange tastes. He smelled of the salt of the sea and the salt of light sweat, all coming together to make a pleasant musk that had his head swimming in ecstasy.

Captain Psi's slender hands rested on the former slave's trembling thighs, thumbs brushing against the inner leg. The boy shuddered with the sensation, daring to grip the man's biceps. One hand snaked up the boy's shirt, feeling the weak muscles of his caste, enjoying the delicate frame. Eridan flushed shamefully, already feeling his loins warm considerably. He followed the captain's lead, slipping his own hands up the other's shirt, feeling the scars of fights and the sculpted build of noble blood. His whole body practically flushed as he traces the lines of muscle, dipping a thumb into is navel, daring to hover his fingers at his waistline.

The captain's kisses were salty, but he didn't mind. Those doublefangs pulled at Eridan's lip, milking a small groan from him. The boy's grip tightened, and against his own control he rolled his hips into the captain, the more mature troll reciprocating. How long had he dreamed of this? It felt far too good to be true. Far too _goo-oooah!_

The captain's hand had slipped into his pants, two fingers stroking his wet nook. The boy shuddered and groaned loudly, legs trembling. Psi smirked at the volume and reaction to such a small touch, alternating fingers while stroking, kissing and nibbling his clavicle. The nook opened with arousal, permitting entrance of the fingers that made Eridan's breath hitch in his throat. He'd never had anything inside him before. It was surprising and _oh so good_. It felt a little uncomfortable because of disuse, but soon he found himself leaning against the man, clutching his chest, and fucking himself on his fingers while moaning whorishly.

"You're quite loud."

"S-sorry! Ah! Uhn! Mmm!"

"_Fuck_, don't be."

The captain's other hand reached down, toying with the bulge that began to emerge between the boy's legs. It quivered and shook, eagerly wrapping around his fingers. Eridan couldn't move his body fast enough, couldn't move it the way he wanted. He was too weak and shaking like a parchment in the wind.

"Do you want my bulge instead of fingers?" Psi panted, swallowing. It seemed the captain was getting hot under the collar too.

"_Ooooh_, please_aaaah_!"

The captain had _two_ of them. That certainly served as a shock. Part of him hoped to have both buried inside of him, but the rational part of him realized _that would probably fucking hurt_. Or at _least_ be uncomfortable. But the captain didn't seem to intend to use both, one wrapping gingerly around Eridan's bulge while the other slid and rubbed up against his nook, but failed to actually enter. _What a tease_.

"Mmmm-! _Captain_, please-"

"Please what?"

"_Inside_… please… I need…it!" the boy panted and ended with a long groan as the tip slipped inside him, feeling warm and pleasant and wonderful.

The noises only became louder and more boisterous as the whole thing slipped inside. He had fantasized, but fantasies could not have prepared him for the overload of sensory pleasure. The captain kept still, probably to give him time to adjust to the organ, but he didn't _want_ time to adjust. Instead he gripped the captain's shoulders, sliding his hips up and down, grinding into the base of the bulge, gasping and almost crying with the strange yet wonderful feelings.

The violet bulge tightened around his yellow one as the captain took the cue on not-waiting, thrusting his hips up into the former slave's, his guiding hands on the boy's thighs, gripping and squeezing as the man grunted with the effort.

"_Fuck_… Sir.. that feel so goo-ah-d! D-don't stop uuuah!"

"I don't intend to. _Shit_… you're tight… and those _noises_… keep making them," he panted in the boy's ear, biting down on his shoulder. Eridan cried out in surprise but the cries switched to screaming moans as the pace was picked up. One bulge rammed into him, the other squeezed his tightly at the base. He had the vague sensation of needing to urinate, but it was overpowered by the warmth coiling in his gut. The pressure of it was overwhelming, and he knew soon something was going to happen.

"C-caaaptaaain-! I can't- ah- Ah-! AH!"

"Me too- _fuck- shit-_"

The orgasm hit Eridan like a train, his body jerking violently. His bulge stiffened and shot genetic material onto the good captain's stomach, his nook in a vice grip over the bulge inside him, milking it for all it had. The waves of pleasure that come after the orgasm have him gasping and moaning into the captain's chest still, his entire body trembling and just generally unable to function. He felt dizzy and-

Next thing he knew the captain's hand was on his arm, shaking him awake.

"We've docked. Your new life is waiting for you."

His entire body felt warm for the first time in his life.

-

**A/N:** A friend of mine is a huge fan of EriPsi, and loves them casteswapped. Her talking about it convinced me to write it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
